<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angry Cloaks by krislynrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671197">Angry Cloaks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/krislynrose/pseuds/krislynrose'>krislynrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Strange (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Charades, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Cloaks are angry, Cloaks are happy again, Elena's Cloak (OC), F/M, Implied Sexual Content, The Sorcerers are confused, problem solving</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:54:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/krislynrose/pseuds/krislynrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Blueberry are mad, but Stephen and Elena don't understand why.<br/>This is a continuation of 'Heated'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stephen Strange/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angry Cloaks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*The characters on Doctor Strange belong to Marvel, I only own Elena and Blueberry.*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elena woke up and stretched arms, and looked towards her boyfriend, who was still fast asleep. She smiled, remembering the previous night, then snuggled close to him, feeling him move to wrap an arm around her waist.</p><p>"What time is it?" Stephen mumbled, slowly waking up.</p><p>The blue-haired Sorceress reached for her night table to grab her phone. "It's 7:09," she told him.</p><p>"7:09? The Cloaks always wake us up at 7:00 every morning. Well, they deserve to sleep in. Let's give them a break for today," Stephen said, sitting up.</p><p>Elena sat up as well. "I agree. Let's go make breakfast. I'm hungry," she said, heading for the bathroom.</p><p>"You said make breakfast, but you're going to the bathroom," Stephen teased, following after her.</p><p>"Oh haha. Ok, bathroom first, and then breakfast," Elena said, sticking her tongue out.</p><p>"That's more like it," Stephen said, causing the girl to roll her eyes.</p><p>The two of them had no problem with using the bathroom together. After they did their bathroom routine, they got dressed in their robes. They checked the little bed that held their Cloaks, and noticed they were still sleeping.</p><p>"Good morning, Levi. Good morning, Blueberry," Elena greeted the two Cloaks, petting them, only to have her hand swatted away by Blueberry, confusing the Sorceress. Strange <em>(pun unintended)</em>. The blue Cloak always loved being pet by the girl.</p><p>"You two ok?" Stephen asked, trying to pet them, Levi swatting his hand away as well. Both Sorcerers were really confused.</p><p>The Cloaks got up and flew out of the room, with the Sorcerers slowly following them. As soon as the Sorcerers made it downstairs, they noticed the Cloaks sulking in the corner.</p><p>"Blue? Lev? Are you guys ok?" Elena asked.</p><p>Both Cloaks turned to face her, then turned away.</p><p>"Are you two upset about something?" Stephen asked.</p><p>The Cloaks nodded.</p><p>"Did you two get into an argument?" Elena asked.</p><p>The Cloaks shook their collars, as if they were saying no.</p><p>"Are you sure? Just know that it's ok if you get into arguments sometimes, it's perfectly normal. Elena and I get into arguments sometimes, but after that, we always make up. Make sure to hug it out, and everything's ok," Stephen assured them.</p><p>The Cloaks still shook their collars no.</p><p>"So you didn't get into an argument?" Elena asked again.</p><p>Both Cloaks were getting even more irritated with their Masters, and started shaking as if they were throwing tantrums. They were doing gestures that the Sorcerers don't understand. They were trying to express their anger.</p><p>"Are you mad at us?" Stephen asked.</p><p>The Cloaks nodded.</p><p>"Why are you guys mad at us? What did we do?" Elena asked.</p><p>The Cloaks then started doing more gestures that confused the Sorcerers, but they started "humping" each other, which confused the Sorcerers even more.</p><p>"Whoa! Whoa! What are you guys doing?!" Stephen freaked out. "Wait. Are you mad because you two didn't mate, or something?" he asked them.</p><p>"Ah! So you two are sexually frustrated," Elena said.</p><p>Once again, the Cloaks shook their collars no.</p><p>"Hold on. Does it bother you two when Elena and I have sex? Just know that sex is normal and it's one of the ways couples express their love for each other," Stephen said.</p><p>The Cloaks "facepalmed."</p><p>"That's not it, is it?" Stephen mumbled.</p><p>The Cloaks once again, shook their collars.</p><p>"Hm. I don't understand. You guys are mad at us, but I don't know what we did to upset you two," Elena said.</p><p>The Cloaks did more gestures, which also included Levi "humping" Blueberry, plus both of them looking as if they were sweeping or mopping the floor.</p><p>"Handjobs? I'm so confused," Stephen said, frowning.</p><p>"I'm just as confused as you are," Elena said.</p><p>The Cloaks "sighed" and started doing more gestures. Levi looked like he was mast- wait, WHAT?! He then did a gesture that was suppose to resemble.... explosion? Oh!</p><p>"Ok, so, masturbating? No? Genital stimulation, explosion.... Oh! Ejaculation, right?" Stephen wondered.</p><p>The Cloaks nodded.</p><p>"Hey! We're getting somewhere," Elena cheered.</p><p>Blueberry did what was suppose to resemble dunking and sweeping.</p><p>"Mopping the floor?" Elena asked.</p><p>Both Cloaks nodded again.</p><p>The Sorcerers thought of it, and then it clicked in their minds.</p><p>"Wait a minute. So some of our clones came on the floor and made a mess, and you're mad at us for not cleaning up the mess we made," Stephen said.</p><p>The Cloaks nodded once again.</p><p>"But the floor is clean. I checked," Elena said.</p><p>The Cloaks pointed to themselves and each other.</p><p>"Oh! You two cleaned up our mess?" Stephen asked.</p><p>The relics nodded again.</p><p>"Ah! I get it now! You're mad at us because we made the mess, but didn't clean up after ourselves, so you cleaned it up for us," Elena said,</p><p>The Cloaks did more gestures, Blueberry looked like she was sleeping, while Levi looked like he was cleaning the floor.</p><p>"So you guys cleaned while we were sleeping?" Stephen asked.</p><p>The Cloaks pointed at Stephen, clapped their corners, and did a little happy dance. The Sorcerers finally solved why the Cloaks were upset with them.</p><p>"We're sorry, Cloaks," Elena said.</p><p>"Yeah, we're really sorry," Stephen said.</p><p>Both Sorcerers were immediately hugged by the Cloaks, meaning they were forgiven. They both thanked the Cloaks for cleaning up their mess, and Levi was petting Stephen's head while Blueberry was petting Elena's cheeks.</p><p>"Ok, let's go make breakfast now," Elena suggested, and the Cloaks did happy dances.</p><p>Everything is ok again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>